The Best Song Ever
by monzepelmoon
Summary: Austin and Ally were dating at one point and then everything fell apart. What happens four years later when Ally and Austin meet again because of a song? Disclaimer: I do not own "Best Song Ever" this belongs to Katie Arminger, nor do I own Austin and Ally. This is not Cannon, was written before episode where Kira was introduced shortly after the Halloween episode.


**Moon-chan: Hey everyone, it's an Austin and Ally song-fic today, YAY!**

**Shade: Ally is the perfect match for Austin, for any fangirls/ boys that are getting ideas.**

**Moon-chan: I don't Austin and Ally nor the song that is used which belongs to Katie Arminger. **

"Best Song Ever"

Ally sat in the practice room above the music store that her father had signed over to her when she turned twenty. She sat in the room mainly because she wanted to remember the days when Dez, Trish, and Austin would hang out up there with her, but she usually avoided this room because of the memories she had in here made her cry.

*FLASH BACK*

Ally was sixteen and like most girls her age had a crush, but hers was so secret that not even her journal knew who he was. The reason was because the guy that she liked had a habit of reading her book, and she didn't want him to find out about her feelings. She wouldn't tell him about them either, partially due to the fact that she was afraid of rejection, and the other thing was she didn't want to tie him down. The day after she turned sixteen though Austin asked her to meet him in the practice room after the store closed. After locking up for the night she went up the stairs and she found Austin standing in the middle of the room with his hands behind his back, shuffling his feet. "Austin, what are you up to?" she asked as she closed the door.

"I…um…uh…um," he said. Then he shoved as bouquet of red and yellow roses into her hands.

Ally blinked as she instinctively grabbed a hold of the flowers. "Austin, what are these for?" Ally was at a loss about why her partner had just given her flowers.

Austin looked away and said quickly, "I wanted to ask you out." He then took a deep breath and let it out.

Ally now was confused even more than before. Ally asked Austin to repeat what he had said.

"I wanted to ask you out on a date," I repeated quietly, his eyes never leaving hers when he said it this time, He wanted to make it very clear that he wanted to take Ally out somewhere just the two of them.

*END FLASH BACK*

That was the day that the two of them started to date, but sadly not all relationships are built to last because not even six months later everything broke apart. Ally sat on the couch where she remembered sitting together. When she remembered that though it set off the tears and she put her face in her hands as she saw the scene that caused her heart to break play out before her eyes.

*FLASH BACK*

"Ally we need to talk," Austin said as he walked into the practice room where Ally had been writing a new song at the piano.

At the sound of her boyfriend's voice Ally looked up with a beautiful smile on her face which quickly faded at the words that had just reached her. "Austin, what's wrong?" she asked her brown eyes full of worry, he had never spoken to her like this ever.

Austin looked out the window and said, "We're over, I can't do this anymore."

"Austin," Ally said in a small voice. He looked at her then and saw the tears in her eyes. "You don't have to worry about your music, I'll still write for you…just please leave me…a…alone for a while," she said quietly looking down at her hands in her lap. Because she wasn't looking at Ally missed the pained expression that took over his face before he left the room. As soon as she heard the door closing she went to the couch grabbed Donnie the Dolphin and sobbed her heart out.

*FLASH BACK END*

Ally missed him so much, but the only way they communicated now was through Trish and Dez and it was only through those two that she learned the reason behind the break up. The reason as Trish had so simply put it was that there were some crazy rabid fan-girls who wanted to hurt her for being with their man, and Austin didn't want her hurt. So he broke up with her not knowing that he had made the worst mistake of his life. Ally had asked him for space to get used to still working with him, but not seeing him as a boyfriend again. She still loved him, but as she had before she kept it to herself at least she for the past four years, tonight she was going to tell the world everything because she was going to perform a song that she had written (_A/N: Not really the song actually belongs to Katie Arminger_) to show her feelings to him. She hadn't had a boyfriend before or since as he probably knew.

Ally stood up from the piano bench and wiped the tears from her face and smoothed the skirt of her white dress with a blue sash tied in a small bow on the back. Hanging around her neck was the heart shaped locket with the letters A&A engraved on it. It was the locket that Austin had given her after them dating for a month; she never took it off even when it hurt to look at it…it just meant too much to her. She went to the door of the practice room and opened it, her silver sandals clicking as she made her way out the door to the car that was waiting for with Trish at the wheel. As she grabbed her purse and locked the door to the shop. She touched the necklace she wore and wished, 'I wish that what I want to say and what I can't reaches him.' Then she got into the car and Trish silently drove to the venue where Ally was opening for Austin, without the latter knowing.

When Ally and Trish got there Dez greeted them with his usual comical grin. "Does he know," Trish hissed as they led Ally to her mark.

"Not a thing, all he knows is that person who is opening for him is a girl. The crew wouldn't shut up about her voice," Dez replied.

Ally didn't hear any of this, she was just thinking about the only person she wanted to hear her song. Trish whispered, "Good luck," to her as she pushed her out onto the stage.

Ally couldn't see the crowd through the bright lights, which was a good thing because she still had pretty bed stage fright. She closed her eyes and breathed as she stepped up to the microphone. "Hi, I'm Ally and I'll be singing tonight…hope you like me song," she said and then the music started.

_"Driving through town and I heard this song,_

_You're coming back and it won't be long. _

_You broke my heart, made me cry._

_But according to this song I'm gonna be alright." _

At this point in the song Ally opened her eyes the butterflies gone. She felt her passion enter the song as she sang.

_"Yeah it said we'd always be together, _

_Such a perfect fairy tale and you would never,_

_Kiss my best friend kill my innocence._

_You're gonna love me forever, according to this song._

_According to the best song ever. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa."_

Austin was intrigued no one had told him who was opening for him, and because he was talking to Dez he missed the name of the artist. He felt though that as he listened he should know the person's voice from somewhere, he just couldn't pin point who she was, and it was nagging at him.

_"Pretty sure you're gonna say sorry,_

_'Cause the second verse says I don't have to worry. _

_You're lost without me and I've got proof. _

_This pretty melody is telling me the truth. _

_Yeah, it said we'd always be together._

_Such a perfect fairy tale and you would never, _

_Kiss my best friend kill my innocence._

_You're gonna love me forever, according to this song,_

_According to the best song ever._

_And I know how it goes, whoa. _

_I'm not crazy you still want me don't ya baby! _

_Whoa, whoa, whoa."_

Austin went to stand at his spot to go up on to the stage when this woman's song was over, and he couldn't believe his eyes. Ally, _his_ Ally, was on stage singing and not in a costume pretending to be someone else. It was then that it clicked the song, Ally was singing was about them.

_"I'm on my way 'cause I want you to hear, _

_This love song's gonna dry your tears. _

_I know inside you want me back._

_Now a perfect love has a perfect sound track._

_Yeah, it said we'd always be together,_

_Such a perfect fairy tale and you would never,_

_Kiss my best friend kill my innocence. _

_You're gonna love me forever. _

_According to the song, according to the best song ever. _

_Whoa, whoa._

_Best song ever, whoa, whoa. _

_According to the song, according to the best song ever."_

Ally took a bow and then ran off the stage just as the last notes to her song played before Austin came on.

Austin played his songs, and then when he came off the stage he walked up to Ally, Trish, and Dez. He placed his hand gently on Ally's bare shoulder; she turned to him her brown eyes wary. "Ally, um...can we talk?" Trish gave him the eye, but Ally nodded and the two walked to Austin's dressing room. The room lapsed into silence as the two sat down on chairs facing each other. Ally looked around the room noting as she did that Austin had a picture of the two of them cuddling on the couch back at Sonic Boom. She remembered that she had the same picture on her nightstand next her bed. She quickly blinked back tears, as she didn't want Austin thinking that she was a cry baby.

Austin watched her closely and noticed that she looked at the picture that he had kept of them and the saw her look away quickly. After sitting in an awkward silence for a few minutes, he cleared his throat and quietly said, "Ally, I'm sorry."

Ally looked at him and smiled weakly before she replied, "It's okay, Trish and Dez told me why." Ally then looked down at her hands in her lap.

"That doesn't mean that it hurt you any less than it did before knowing the why behind the action," Austin stated as he reached across the empty air between the chairs to take Ally's hands in into his own. At the touch of his hands Ally looked up her eyes clearly showing the wounds that she had suffered from. "Ally, I…" Austin trailed off and squeezed Ally's hands. Then he gazed deeply into her eyes and continued, "Ally, I, if you're willing, I'd like to again. I want you back if you'll have me, even though I'm an idiot and I hurt you. What I mean is…Ally Dawson, I love you."

Ally's eyes went wide as she looked into Austin's eyes searching them to see if he was lying to her. What she saw in his eyes was love, and fear that she wouldn't take him back. Ally started to cry in joy, but her tears gave Austin the wrong idea so he let go of her hands. "I see, I guess I'll go get Trish for you." Austin slowly got up from his seat then he wiped his hands anxiously on his pants before he headed to the door. As he passed her chair Ally grabbed his hand as she quickly wiped away her tears with her free hand.

Austin stopped when he felt the pressure if Ally's hand squeezing his, he looked down at her in surprise, confusion clearly written all over his face. "You really are an idiot Austin," Ally said as she got up to face him. She pulled him closer as she spoke, "I never stopped loving you although it hurt thinking about you. That song I sand earlier said it all. Austin, I love you too."

Austin smiled down at her as he gathered her into his arms. Then he kissed her, leaning down and wrapping his arms around her slim waist. Ally stood on her toes as she returned the passionate lip-lock, wrapping her arms around Austin's neck. When the two finally broke for air Austin whispered, "That really was The Best Song Ever." Ally shook her head at his corny joke and then the two kidded again before leaving the room to tell their friends the good news, still holding hands.

Fin.


End file.
